


Camping?

by harvestleaves



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Anniversary, Camping, Chicago Med Secret Santa 2019, F/F, Gift Fic, Sarah likes camping and Ava does not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: Ava and Sarah go camping for their first anniversary with this quote: “I love camping but you hate camping, so let’s spend a night together in a tent in the middle of a forest.”
Relationships: Ava Bekker/Sarah Reese





	Camping?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for [proceduralpassion](https://proceduralpassion.tumblr.com) on tumblr for the Chicago Med Secret Santa, enjoy!

Ava smiled as she laid in bed with Sarah, carding her fingers gently through the younger woman's curls as they cuddled, the morning sun slowly peeking through the blinds as she smiled down at her wife. She still wasn't sick of those words, even though it was almost a full year of marriage for the two of them. Eyes widening at the reminder that their first wedding anniversary was coming up in a month, Ava realized that the two of them hadn't discussed what they wanted to do for the special date.

"So, our anniversary is coming up love. Did you have anything in mind that you would like to do?" Ava asked curiously with a raised eyebrow and a smile to her wife.

"Hmmm, do you want to stay in the city? Or we could get away for the weekend, maybe head up to the mountains?" Sarah suggested shyly as she tilted her chin up to kiss Ava softly, resting her left hand on the other woman's hip.

"I would usually say a getaway, but something in your voice tells me that you don't want to rent out a cabin and spend a weekend cuddled up in front of a nice fire."

"Well, you're half-right. I do want to cuddle with you in front of a fire, but I was thinking we ditch the cabin and maybe use a tent. And share a sleeping bag?" Sarah offered with a blush as she turned her head away from Ava, embarrassment evident on her face as she suggested camping to her wife.

"So, let me get this straight, you want to go  _ camping _ for our first anniversary?" Ava asked curiously, a smirk appearing on her lips as she moved Sarah's cheek to turn her face towards her.

"I know it sounds idiotic.  **_ I love camping, but you hate camping, so let's spend a night together in a tent in the middle of a forest. _ ** Sorry I even suggested it."

"Love, I don't necessarily  _ hate _ camping. To be honest, I've never actually gone real camping. Let's go. You can show me why you love it so much. You know I love to do whatever it is you love to do. So, let's go camping," Ava smiled as she pressed another soft kiss to Sarah's lips.

"You really would go camping? For me?" Sarah asked softly as she kissed Ava back, her heart fluttering at how thoughtful Ava was being.

"Of course, I would go camping for you. It's something you love to do, so I'm sure I'm going to love it too."

"You are absolutely amazing. We're gonna have a blast! I'll go to the store and get all the things we need. Because we're gonna definitely need some new camping supplies," Sarah beamed, practically bouncing in her spot in bed.

"Alright, honey. Now, let's get up and get showered for work. We both need to put in for a weekend next month."

* * *

One month later, Sarah found herself loading the first half of the camping supplied into her small car as she waited for Ava to finishing briefing Connor over the phone about her patients.

"Sorry about that love, are we all set to go?" Ava asked as she helped Sarah with the last of the equipment. Initially, she had thought that Sarah was packing too much, knowing how overly cautious the other woman could be. But when she remembered that they were driving about an hour outside of Chicago, Ava realized that she hadn't known how much work and planning actually went into planning a camping trip.

"No worries. Yup, we're all set! Is Dr. Rhodes ready to handle your list of patients on top of his own?" Sarah asked in amusement as she closed the trunk of the car. Turning to Ava, she pressed a soft kiss to her wife's lips before she slowly pulled back with a smile.

"Yeah, I think Connor can handle it. He also said to have an excellent Anniversary trip and to please call him Connor already," Ava giggled as she returned the kiss. Sarah's excitement had been contagious the last few days, and she was rather excited to spend the night in the wilderness, despite her initial concern over the thought of spending the night in a tent.

Sarah laughed at Connor's request and shook her head with a blush of embarrassment. "I don't know why he continues to ask that of me. He knows I still consider him more like a mentor."

"I know that sweetie, but he considers you a little sister, so maybe just try? Anyways, we should probably get on the road, I can't wait to see the lake you said our campsite is near."

"You're going to absolutely love it! But remember, we have to keep our campsite clean; otherwise, a bear could come," Sarah reminded her as she slid into the driver's seat to get on the road.

"Really, bears? Do they really get that close to campsites with large amounts of people?" Ava asked curiously as they started the drive outside of Chicago.

"Not usually, but I made sure to rent a site a bit farther away from where the crowds normally are, so there might be a bear. They're pretty harmless as long as you leave them alone, though," Sarah shrugged, pulling onto the highway as she shot a grin to Ava when she noticed her wife's bewildered look. "Kidding. Just relax, we'll be there in a half-hour."

"Fine, but if we see a bear, you owe me a spa trip."

* * *

Fifty minutes later, Ava found herself looking at the tent Sarah'd had her set up and she tilted her head once she'd taken a few steps back to assess her work.

"Are you sure this is correct? It doesn't look like a very secure structure."

Sarah looked up from the pile of wood she had gathered to create a bonfire and nodded encouragingly, her eyes lighting up as she arranged the wood before lighting it so they could start cooking their dinner.

"It looks perfect! Now, let's grab the food and start preparing it while we wait for the fire to burn a little more."

Ava nodded as she grabbed the food, setting it down on the picnic table so they could make chicken quesadillas before she wrapped her arms around Sarah to look out at the sunset and the lake with a smile.

"It's so beautiful up here. I can understand why you like camping so much. Everything is so peaceful," Ava hummed, setting her chin onto Sarah's shoulder before pressing a soft kiss to her neck. "What do you say we wait to cook for a few more minutes and break in the tent? The chicken is pre-cooked, so it'll be fine for ten minutes."

"Mmmm, sure. What could possibly happen in ten minutes?" Sarah whispered as she pulled Ava towards the tent and onto their two-person sleeping bag for a makeout session.

As it turns out, a lot can happen in ten minutes, but the one thing Ava was focused on when she unzipped the tent to start preparing their food was the eight-foot-tall grizzly bear next to the picnic table going to town on the chicken they had mistakenly left out.

"Shit. Nope, not dealing with that," Ava stated firmly as she zipped the tent back up and turned towards Sarah with wide eyes.

"Babe? What'd you see?" Sarah asked in both confusion and amusement as she nudged past Ava to open the tent as well, curious to see what had spooked her wife. Spotting the bear, Sarah brought a hand up to her mouth to cover her giggles as she took out her phone to snap a picture of the scene before she zipped the tent back up and turned to Ava to show her the photo. "Look at him! Isn't he so cute!! Oh, c'mon, babe. You've got to admit that this is hilarious." Sarah grinned at Ava as she saved the photo before she leaned in for a kiss, stopping when the other woman's hand was suddenly in front of her face.

"This is not funny! How was I supposed to know that the bear was going to be there that fast?! You owe me a spa trip," Ava pouted as she dropped her hand, crossing her arms over her chest, looking at her wife miserably.

"You couldn't possibly have known sweetheart. Don't worry, I'll book the appointments when we get back to the city. Now, let's waste some more time while we wait for that bear to leave, hmmm?" Sarah suggested with a sly grin as she set her phone to the side to resume kissing her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, you can submit them to my [tumblr](https://harvestleaves.tumblr.com).


End file.
